1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optics and, particularly, to an optical fiber connector and an optical fiber coupling assembly having such optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber coupling assembly is preferred for use in data transmission between electronic devices due to its high transmission speed and signal integrity. Generally, the optical fiber coupling assembly includes two optical fiber connectors, coupling optical fibers together to allow optical transmittance between the optical fibers. The optical fiber connectors include lenses aligned with corresponding optical fibers. When coupling the optical fiber connectors together, a lens in a first optical fiber connector aligns with a corresponding lens in a second optical fiber connector to ensure the optical transmittance. However, when the optical fiber coupling assembly is in use or transported, the lenses are easily broken and contaminated as the lenses are exposed to the external environment. This decreases transmission efficiency and degrades signal integrity.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector and an optical fiber coupling assembly using the same, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.